Black Cat: Bahamut's Wrath
by Jacen Starslayer
Summary: A one-shot of a Mission involving my OC Number III. Read and review.


Omake of "If I Had Wings"

This is just a short one-shot of one of my OC's missions. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Black Cat", I do however own a pair of 24-packs of Mountain Dew.

----------------

Two years before the Defeat of Creed. 0030 Hours

"You have a mission, number III." Wilzark, the supreme elder said over the large plasma screen.

The tall slender sixteen-year old boy just stood there stoically, dressed in a black business suit and a lavender dress shirt underneath it. A Roman numeral tattoo of three was the left side of his neck barely visible beneath his shoulder-length amber hair. Two brown leather shoulder holsters crisscrossed his back, revealing a pair of custom .45 handguns. A large black rifle was slung over his back.

"What is the target?" The boy said, impassively. His amber eyes stared towards the screen.

"The target is the General Dmitri Khorev. He is using his forces to terrorize his own country, and create a sort of fiefdom in his own land." The screen explained.

"Anyone who uses their power to take the innocence of the people they ought to protect deserves their fate." The boy said coldly before disappearing into the shadows.

The three Elders let out a collective sigh.

"I'd wish that he'd let us finish the briefing before he heads out." Kin, the goggle wearing Elder muttered.

"Sephiria, inform Number III, that he is getting airlifted to the target site at 0300 hours." Wilzark ordered the kneeling blond haired woman with the Roman numeral 'one' on her forehead.

She looked up and replied:

"As it is ordered it shall be done."

--------------------------

The boy smiled as he drank the soda in his hand. _A mission to liberate an oppressed village and my drink . Can this day get any better?_ He thought seconds before Sephiria appeared behind him.

"Number III, you are going to be airlifted to the target site at 0300 hours. Don't be late."

"Aye, Sephy-chan. I wouldn't dream of it." The amber haired boy smiled causing a vein in the blond woman's temple to bulge and her left eye to twitch.

"Show some respect to your superiors, Hunter." She said agitated.

"Sure thing, Sephy-chan!" The boy said cheerfully with a salute.

The blond woman took a breath and walked out the room. _How can that kid go from serious to playful in less than five minutes? _She thought as she let out a long, frustrated sigh.

-------------------------

Hanger outside of Chronos' Main Headquarters – 0250 Hours

Number III just stood outside of the black V-22 Osprey, armed to the teeth and drinking from a green aluminum can. A small group of Erasers were standing there looking at the sixteen year old.

"Hey kid, do you need us to call your mommy?" One of the erasers called to the teen.

Number III just ignored the group and continued drinking from his can, getting more and more frustrated over the fact that the plane wasn't ready for him to board. _Please god, let them finish preparing the plane before I finish my drink. I really don't want to have to hurt someone._ The boy thought as he felt his drink growing lighter. _This is not going to end well._

One of the gutsier of the Erasers, walked over to him and snatched his drink out of his hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking this shit." The Eraser said as he poured the drink all over Number III's head.

Number III's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the very stupid Eraser in front of him.

-------------------------

Train Heartnet and Creed Diskenth had just stepped through the door to the hanger in time to witness the Eraser pour out the amber-haired teen's drink over his head.

_This is going to be amazing._ Creed thought, wishing that he had some popcorn with him.

_What an idiot._ Train thought, as he turned around and walked back inside.

-------------------------

An enormous amount of killer intent flowed out of the teen in a manner like heat from a fire, causing the eraser's knees to buckle underneath him.

"W-w-who are you?" The eraser stuttered kneeling on the ground before the teen.

"**I am Retribution, and that was **_**MY LAST SODA.**_" Number III's piercing amber eyes boring into the poor guy's skull. "**I'll give you three minutes to run, before I punish you for your actions.**" Number III said as he unslung the Orihalcon rifle and shouldered it, an audible click was heard as the foregrip was snapped into the 'ready' position.

By this time, the rest of the idiot's squad were trying to think of a way to save their comrade from the seemingly inevitable fate that awaited him while the foolish eraser looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Hey Jason. Train told me what happened so I brought you a twelve-pack from the kitchen." A dark haired man said holding a twelve-pack of the precious soft drink in his hands.

All of the killer intent ebbed away from the teen, leaving everyone but Creed with a sigh of relief. Creed was pissed, however.

"Damnit, why did you have to do that Number VII? I wanted to see Number III in action." Creed yelled angrily.

"I didn't want to be stuck with the clean-up, Creed." Number VII said as he handed the case of soda to the amber-haired teen. An audible 'click' and a second later the black rifle was back on the teen's back.

"Thanks Janus. Make sure that Number XII punishes this guy for pouring my soda on my head." The teen said as he took the case and headed over to board the waiting plane. He turned back at the doorway with a dark glare in his eyes before continuing. "Or maybe I'll just take his squad for training mission when I get back, instead."

**-----------------**

An Unmarked V-22 flying over the country of Archion – 0430 Hours

Number III was sitting in the cargo area of the plane enjoying one of his sodas, eagerly waiting for the plane to get to the target Landing Zone. He pulled out the dossier on the target and began memorizing the layout of the target's complex. _Ah, those are the only possible escape routes. This is going to be a fun __**hunt.**_ The teen smiled darkly, his amber eyes narrowed in contempt as he stared at the picture of the General._ General Dmitri Khorev, enjoy your last couple of hours, because I'm going to enjoy __**Hunting **__you. I really hope that you provide me some enterainment, tonight._

-----------------

Empty field in Archion – 0450 Hours

"We will be waiting for you when you have completed your assignment, Number III." The pilot said as the amber-haired teen stepped out of the aircraft.

The teenager smiled as he walked towards the target's last known location. _This is going to be a good mission._ He thought as he walked carefully through the tall grass avoiding all of the landmines.

---------------

An amber eye stared through the scope of the black rifle. _About thirty guards between me and my prey. No snipers. This is way too easy._ He thought as he took his eye from the scope and slung it over his back. Standing up as he drew the one of his two custom .45 ACP handguns, 'Tsukiyomi' from its leather underarm holster. _It's game time. _He thought as he took off towards the mansion after attaching the custom silencer onto the front of the ebony handgun.

-------------

General Khorev's House – 0520 Hours

Two guards stood on either side of the door. They were carrying Russian assault rifles. The teen smiled as he brought 'Tsukiyomi' up as he calmly and quickly squeezed the trigger twice.

"pop, pop." The Moon Goddess whispered as she dropped the two guards. Two trails of blood raced the bodies to the ground, they lost. She whispered twice more taking out the lights over the door.

Number III placed his back against the wall next to the door and quickly removed the silencer allowing the Moon Goddess to speak at her normal tone. Sliding the silencer into its sheath on its Mistress' holster, he reached for the door knob and silently pulled it open.

The amber-haired assassin looked into the foyer and let 'Tsukiyomi' speak to the guards for him.

_If the intel was correct, my prey should be up stairs. Three squads of guards patrol the mansion. Two squads patrol the grounds, and the last squad mans the control room._

A young face smiled to one of the security cameras, before raising the Moon Goddess and unleashing her judgment.

Klaxon sirens went off all over the compound. _Now the game gets interesting…_ The boy thought as he pulled out Tsukiyomi's partner, Amaterasu to dance with her.

------------

The twin goddesses danced throughout the mansion as the three gods and their master searched for his prey. The goddesses ripped through the guards left and right, leaving the bodies of the guards to bleed on the carpet. Eventually the amber-haired assassin made it to the control room.

The twin goddesses roared angrily twice more, causing the remaining guards to crumple back into their seats. Staring at the displays of the remaining security cameras, he slid the twin goddesses back into their beds and let them rest. As he unslung Bahamut, the King of the Dragons, he picked up the phone with his free hand and called the General's office.

"Hello Control, what's the status on the intruder?" The heavily-accented voice of the General poured through the receiver.

"I regret to inform you that this is not your Control." Number III informed the general.

"Who is this then?" The General's voice asked, his voice sounding scared.

"I'm just the Hunter, and you General Khorev, are my prey. You have three minutes to run, starting from the time I hang up the phone. Do you have any last words, General Dmitri Khorev?" The teen asked.

"Do you? I'm not going to die here." The General answered defiantly. A smile appeared on the teen's face.

"That's the spirit. Your three minutes start now." The assassin said as he hung up the phone with a smile.

The teenage assassin's left reached up to Bahamut's foregrip and snapped it into the 'ready' position, before gripping it. He stared at the screens following the progress of the General's flight.

"I hope that you keep this interesting, General Khorev." The teen's voice broke the silence of the room.

----------------------

The amber-haired boy looked up at the clock. _The three minutes are up, time to go hunting._ The boy remarked as he calmly walked out of the Control Room and into one of the empty bedroom across the hall. He peered through the scope mounted on the powerful rifle, and smirked as he saw the General climb into one of the helicopters. _That's not fun, silly general. You're making this too easy._ The boy thought as he pulled the bolt back and removed the magazine of the large weapon. Reaching down towards the clip with red tape on it, he swapped the clips and slid it into the base of the weapon.

His left hand pushed the bolt forward, driving the first shot into the chamber, before returning to the foregrip.

The General's helicopter's rotors had begun to spin as he pushed the Bahamut's mouth through the glass window.

Amber eyes once again peered through the Dragon King's eye, focusing entirely on the tyrant trying to escape. The teen's right index finger tightened around the trigger of the Rifle.

The great Dragon King roared angrily, sending his divine wrath towards the boy's prey.

The custom made .50 caliber HEAT round flew towards the thick glass of the helicopter's canopy.

The metal missile pierced through the heavy glass and straight through the soft skull of the corrupt General, before exploding, destroying the helicopter and burying the corpse under the several tons of steel.

"Mission Complete. General Dmitri Khorev, Time of death was…" He paused shifting the rifle's weight to look at the watch on his left wrist. "0533 hours." He said as he snapped the foregrip closed and slung the rifle back across his back. "Jason Hunter out."

He walked out of the house and back towards his transport to return back to base to get another mission. _As long as people continue to take what does not belong to them, I will continue to erase those who steal the innocence of the people that they are sworn to protect._

------------

Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
